Basil argues with Papa Mousekewitz
At King Basil's castle, as the sun began to set in the mountains over the horizon, Basil was standing at the window looking outside, patiently waiting for his niece to show. Papa was also with him, but he was busy eating. Basil then watched the sun sets down. He was glad that the five years are almost over, and, supposedly, Belladonna's curse had failed, but he wondered where his niece was. It had been five years, and he might have forgotten what she looks like now. Papa, however, didn't seem to notice the sad expression of Basil. Basil sadly sighed and said, "No sign of her yet, Papa." "Course not. Good half hour 'till sunset." said Papa, as he took a bite out of a chicken leg. "Ah, excellent bird!" said Papa. Then he looked at Basil and, this time, noticed his sad expression. "Oh now, come on, buck up, battle's over, girl's as good as here." said Papa, trying to cheer his friend up. Basil shook his head sadly and said, "I'm sorry, Papa, but after five years of worrying, never knowing..." "The past, all in the past!" said Papa. And he clapped his paws. A monkey ran into the dining hall with a bottle of wine, holding a lute (a guitar-like musical instrument). The monkey was a small and slender one with copper fur, a peach face, ears, hands, and feet, and a long, curly monkey tail, wearing a red vest and a purple fez with some red above. His name was Abu, Papa's lackey. "Tonight, we toast to future with something I've been saving for five years." said Papa. He poured two glasses, one for himself and one for Basil. Yet, he was unaware that Abu managed to pour some wine into his own glass without him noticing. "Here, to the future!" said Papa. Basil finally smiled and said, "Right, Papa, to the future!" Then they began to sing their own song. Papa Mousekewitz: Skumps! Basil of Baker Street: Skumps! Papa: A toast to this night Basil: The outlook is rosy Papa: The future is bright Basil and Papa: Our children will marry Our kingdoms unite Skumps! Skumps! Skumps!' Both of them laughed to themselves a bit until Papa spoke. "Ah, excellent vintage." he laughed. Abu hiccuped. "And now, to the new home, ey?" said Papa. As he heard this, Basil becames confused and surprised when he heard "new home." "New home?" asked Basil. "Children need a nest of their own, what? Place to raise their little brood, ey?" said Papa. "Well, I suppose, in time." said Basil. "Of course. To the home!" said Papa, as he poured more wine into their glasses and, once again, Abu snuck some more wine for himself. Then the mice sang once more. Papa: Skumps! Basil: Skumps! Papa: A toast to the home Basil: One grander by far Than a palace in Rome Papa noticed then that Basil's glass was all foam and gave him a refill of wine. "Let me fill up your glass," he said. "This glass was all foam." Basil and Papa: Skumps Skumps Skumps! After they sang, Abu began playing the lute, but in a very drunk way after sneaking some wine for himself. "The plans!" said Papa, clapping his hands. Abu ran up to Basil and held a plan a plan to a castle in front of his face while still drunk and hiccupped. "Well, what do you think? Nothing elaborate, of course. Forty bedrooms, Dining hall, Honeymoon cottage, really." said Papa. Basil was startled when he heard the word "honeymoon." He was very surprised indeed. "You-You mean, you're building it already?" asked Basil. "Built, mouse! Finished. The love-birds can move in tomorrow." said Papa. "Tomorrow? But Papa, they're not even engaged. And they're too young to get married yet!" said Basil. "Take care of that tonight. To the wedding!" said Papa, as he went to pour a glass of wine. But Basil stopped him, and while stopping, he put the bottle of wine away as Abu began pouring some, this time into his lute. "Now hold on, Papa. I haven't even seen my niece yet, and you're taking her away from me." said Basil. "Getting my Fievel, aren't you?" asked Papa. Basil said, "Yes, but ..." "Want to see your grandnephews and grandnieces and my grandchildren, don't we?" asked Papa. Basil began, "Of course, but ..." "There's no time to lose! Getting on in 13 more years. To the wedding!" said Papa, as he poured a glass of wine for himself. "Now be reasonable, Papa. After all, Olivia knows nothing about this." said Basil. "Well?" asked Papa, as he drank his cup of wine. "Well, it-it may come as quite a shock." said Basil. As he heard this, Papa spat out his wine and faced Basil angrily. "Shock? My Fievel a shock? What's wrong with my Fievel?" demanded Papa, pounding his glass twice on the table. He angrily stormed towards Basil. "Nothing, Papa." said Basil, trying to back away from him and calm him down, "I only meant..." "Why, doesn't your niece like my son?" demanded Papa, pounding the bottle of wine on the table once. "Now, now... " said Basil. "Well, I'm not so sure my son likes your niece!" said Papa, head butting into Basil's stomach. Then Basil was offended when he mentioned his niece, and it was his turn to be angry and stormed towards Papa. Basil scolded, "Now see here..." "I'm not so sure my grandchildren will want YOU for a granduncle!" said Papa, head butting Basil once more. Basil was enraged as he straightened his deerstalker cap. "Why, you-you unreasonable, pompous, blustering, OLD WINDBAG!" he shouted. Papa was offended when he heard the words. He grabbed a nearby fish by mistake, thinking it was a sword, and got into a fighting position as he said, "Unreasonable, pompous...En garde, sir!" "I warned you, Papa, this means war!" said Basil, as he also got into a fighting position. Then they started to fight, tussling around at each other. As Papa started to charge at him, Basil grabbed a serving tray and placed it in front of him as Papa swung the fish at the tray, shouting, "Forward! For honor! For country!" Realizing he was fighting with a fish, Papa knew he was using it as a sword while Basil was using the tray as a shield. Both of them looked at the fish and tray, then at each other, and then they started laughing. "What's this all about anyway?" laughed Papa. "Nothing, Papa. Absolutely nothing." laughed Basil. "The children are bound to fall in love with each other." said Papa. "Precisely. And as for grandchildren, I'll have the royal woodcarvers start work on the crib tomorrow." said Basil. "Splendid! King size, of course." said Papa. "Certainly. To the woodcaver's guild!" said Basil. And they were about to make another toast until they heard an odd and strange sound. And what appears to sound like horrible snoring. Following their ears, they soon noticed the sounds coming from under the table. They raised the tablesheets and looked under to find Abu passed out and sleeping with his head inside the lute. Suddenly, Basil and Papa heard the trumpets sound, and they heard Mr. Mole announce, "His royal highness, Prince Fievel Mousekewitz!" Then they heard mice cheering for him. "Fievel?" said Papa, as he ran to run outside to meet him. Before the castle, Wilbur came running in, carrying Fievel on his back. As more mice cheered for him, Fievel got off of Wilbur, and Papa has just arrived outside to meet him. "Fievel! Fievel! Fievel, hold, Fievel!" yelled Papa. Fievel heard his father and walked over to him. Then Papa ran over to him. "Hurry, boy, hurry, and change in something suitable. Can't meet your future bride looking like that?" said Papa. "Well, I have met her, papa." said Fievel happily. "You have? Where?" said Papa, who seemed surprised. "Once upon a dream." said Fievel. Then he started to sing and dance around his father. "Fievel, knock it off. Stop that. Stop that right now. Fievel, stop! Put me down!" said Papa. Then Fievel stopped singing and dancing and put his father down. "Now, what's all this dream nonsense?" asked Papa. "It wasn't a dream, papa. I really did meet her!" said Fievel. "Princess Olivia? Good heavens, we must tell Basil! Why this is the most ..." said Papa. "Whoa, whoa, I didn't say it was Olivia." said Fievel. "You most certainly did, you said..." said Papa. "I said I met the girl I was going to marry. I don't know who she was, a...Scottish girl mouse I suppose." said Fievel. Then his father seemed very shocked with his eyes widened. "A Scottish g-g-girl mouse? You're going to marry a...Why Fievel, you're joking!" said Papa, as he hoped for a yes. But Fievel shook his head no. "Isn't he?" Papa asked Wilbur. "Unfortunately, no." said Wilbur honestly. "You can't do this to me! Give up the throne, the kingdom, for some...some nobody? By Harry, I won't have it!" Papa bellowed to Fievel, as he removed his crown in rage. "You're a prince, and you're going to marry a princess!" Fievel tried to calm Papa down as he set the crown back on his father's head, saying, "Now papa, you're living in the past. This is the fourteenth century. Nowadays ... " "Nowadays, I'm still the king!" Papa began, "And I command you to come to your senses..." "...And marry the girl I love." Fievel finished. "Exactly!" said Papa. "Goodbye, papa!" said Fievel, as he got back on top of Wilbur, and Wilbur was running off. "Goodbye, papa! Marry the girl you ... No, no, Fievel, stop. Come back. Wait Fievel!" called Papa, "FIEVEL!" But it was too late. Fievel had already gone off into the wilderness to see his love, but he was unaware that she wouldn't be there anymore. Papa sadly walked up to the stairs of the castle and sat down. He sadly sighed and said, "Oh, how will I ever tell Basil?" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Nixcorr26 Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs Category:Conflicts